


Love Gun

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Ki, Eating out, F/M, Fem!Hyunwoo, Fluff, Inspired by That '70s Show, Jock Hyunja, Kinda, Size Difference, Smut, Softness, first time getting eaten out, mid haters to lovers, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: "The sight before him is somewhat unbelievable. Son Hyunja, in those little dark green shorts she wears at the softball practices, and a Desert Darlin white shirt. Her hair falls around her face in loose curls, and it bounces as she skips around singing — mostly humming — along to the song."





	Love Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies I is back. I'm not dead ok I'm just having a ???? time right now.
> 
> This fic is an adaptation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383723), which I just posted too! For background references: Ki lives in Hyungwon's basement because his parents took him in, and he's a burnout who smokes weed a lot and hates the government. Hyunja is a jock and a rich spoiled princess (she has farrah fawcett hair dont @ me) and she dated Minhyuk, who in this fic is supposed to be dumb and self centered (I love Min but someone needed to be Kelso ok). This is set in the '70s.  
Hope you enjoy!  
-  
This isn't related to the fic, but I really want to call your attention to what's happening in [Hong Kong](https://twitter.com/danveralkyrie/status/1161342589775179776?s=20) and in [Brazil/South America](https://twitter.com/RohanBeg/status/1164517470171852803?s=20) right now. Please give us support, and help in the ways you can. Those in power couldn't give less of a shit about it.  
-  
Also hi have you checked out [White Lines (Over the Ocean)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911499/chapters/47164306) by mrtvejpes?? 11/10 recommend. Go read and tell them I said hi :3

At first, he thought it was a mosquito. He was asleep, and the sound that woke him up had been just a hum right then. Soon, he realized that wasn't it. He could tell apart the sounds as the seconds passed, the voices and the drums, the steady rhythm of the guitars and the accompanying bass. Then he was able to pick out a voice that was familiar to him, but not in that scenario, not related to all of the other sounds he heard at all.

He stayed in bed for another second, and soon it came to an end. He heard some fumbling, a little sound of something making a noise that it probably shouldn't, and then it was starting from zero, from the part he had lost before he had woken up.

The Chaes aren't home, went out to some family bonding moment Mrs. Chae had came up with and dragged them along to, and Kihyun had declined the forceful request to come along, just as forcefully.

Kihyun walks out of his bedroom and into the basement, in a Sex Pistols’ God Save The Queen T-shirt and his dirty jeans, just the way he had fallen to bed to nap after a hit, with the exception of his sunglasses, which he had put on just before getting up. The sight before him is somewhat unbelievable.

Son Hyunja, in those little dark green shorts she wears at the softball practices, and a Desert Darlin white shirt. Her hair falls around her face in loose curls, and it bounces as she skips around singing — mostly humming — along to the song.

And the song, god bless her, is Love Gun by KISS. The spoiled princess stands there, skipping around to one of the most badass songs he’s ever listened to, singing along to the chorus like she means it. And if in some alternate world Son Hyunja decided not to be the classy cute little rich princess she was and became a rebel, that would be her song.

“No place for hidin' _ baby__,_ no place to run. You pull the trigger of my… _Love gun! _ ” She sang, high pitched, not at all matching the tone of Paul Stanley’s voice. Not that it mattered. The fact she was even singing along to it was enough to make him wonder if he was still asleep, dreaming. Maybe that was the reason the girl he had just started fooling around with a couple days before was jumping around in tiny clothes and loose hair to a song he actually _ liked. _It was too good to be true.

Honestly, if it was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up just yet. He could enjoy this for as long as he had, and then he’d let himself wake.

She had seen him walk in, of course, and winked at him, the big smile on her face never wavering. She even mimics a guitar every once in a while, scrunching up her face to look more badass, but she just ends up looking cute.

God, she’s so annoying.

And Kihyun wants her so bad.

“Hyunja, what are you doing?” he asks, rubbing a hand over his jaw where his stubble was thicker and coarser.

She stops skipping for a bit, and shrugs. “I was bored. No one’s home, you were asleep, and there was nothing interesting on TV, so I found one of the least shitty looking records you have down here and put it on. Turns out I only like one of the songs, but it’s only because at least _ that one _ isn’t as shitty.” She looks up at him, all big curious and brown eyes, and pouty mouth, like a doll. He kind of wants to make her _ his _ doll. “What are you looking at? Stop looking at me in that weird way,” she huffs.

“You just said you like KISS?” he asks slowly.

She looks over to the record player and frowns. “I don’t know,” she says, making a face like she can’t be bothered enough to tell. “I just think this song is not that hard to endure-”

Hyunja’s sentence gets cut off by Kihyun pulling her towards him. She widens her eyes and looks like she’s about to throw a fit, slap his chest like she does when she gets huffy, scolds him for manhandling her. But then he laces his arm around her waist, and she thinks of sneaking in a kiss before she can start chewing his ear off. She doesn’t get to kiss him before he’s throwing her — gently — onto the sofa, crawling on top of her and lying with his weight almost completely on her.

“Ki!” she gasps, and puts her hands on his shoulders as if to hold him back.

“Shut up,” he mutters before leaning in to kiss her. She lets him, because the bickering between them has become almost a foreplay; a tame one, for when they want to suck on each other’s faces but are too stubborn to do it right away.

They’ve been getting better at it, getting straight to the point when they want to make out like there are no other worries in the world, but old habits die hard, and Kihyun really likes riling her up just to kiss the frown off her lips.

She pushes him away, huffs, and he’s about to ask what’s wrong before she reaches for his face and takes off his sunglasses, putting them on the coffee table, and then she pulls him back in.

His stubble scratches her face, and she both hates and loves it. She hates how it reminds her that this is the burnout, the scruffy conspiracist who lived in Chae’s basement and smoked more weed than all of them collectively. She loved it for the same reasons, and because on top of it all, it left a funny feeling on her face that lingered even when his mouth was no longer on hers. So she could keep pretending it was still going on once it was over.

Every kiss he’s shared with Hyunja had been hot. The girl was loud, jumpy, and could get on his nerves, so it was surprising to him when she kissed she was slow and lax, exactly how he liked it. Who would have thought that, out of everyone, Hyunja was the best kisser in Kihyun’s standards. She hadn’t learned it from Minhyuk, that’s for sure. He was the desperate kind. He’d seen the guy kiss way more than he’d liked to — he had no sense of privacy, even when cheating on Hyunja — and he kissed like he was thirsty for it. One time Kihyun even worried he might suck the girl’s lips off.

Hyunja then makes a noise, and his mind goes blank to anything that isn’t the tall and curvy softball player under him right then. He runs his hand down her side, feels her small waist under his hands and slips his hand slyly under her shirt, fingers tickling her skin as he runs them up her torso and towards her bra.

They’ve only been doing this for a couple of days, give or take, yes, but it didn’t mean they haven’t gone to second base. Hyunja had fucked before, and so had Kihyun, and they didn’t really have a problem doing anything or had the need to take it slow. The first time he had wanted to touch her, he had caressed her skin, muttered in question to know if it was okay, and she had nodded and sealed their lips again. Then she had moaned when he kissed her while feeling up her breasts, first over her bra, and then under it. They hadn’t gone past it, though. Second base had been where they’d stopped, for some reason.

Today, though, Kihyun felt like getting more, like pulling some new sounds out of her, some he hasn’t had the opportunity to hear yet.

He nudges at her legs with his own, and she slowly parts her thighs to let him accommodate. It’s a slow process, but he’s not in a hurry. She seems to be enjoying herself, and by the way Hyunja moans when he grinds against her, legs coming up to bracket his hips and get a better angle, she likes this new development.

Kihyun then leaves her lips. He trails hot, wet and sensual kisses down her jaw, neck, and gets to her collarbones, before both his hands start trailing up the Desert Darlin shirt — which stretches over her sizeable breasts in a way that pleases him very much —, and she arches her back with a soft noise, encouraging him to take it off.

So he does; takes off the garment a lot slower than he normally would in any other situation in which he had been _ this _ horny. Kihyun then hooks his fingers under the band of the bra, and pulls it up, her big breasts spilling out as they’re freed from the lace confinement of her bra. Hyunja barely has time to blush, because the small _ (-ish) _ man is soon leaning in to take a nipple between his lips. She makes a soft noise, and tangles her fingers in his ash brown hair.

He moves to her other nipple, sucks on it lightly, until he feels her hips under him, squirming and pressing up, and he pulls away to watch her. She looks up at him, watches as he stares at her bra as if trying to figure out a code. He’s not working up how to open it, no, he knows how to open a goddamn bra, he’s not Chae. Kihyun’s just wondering if he’d like to keep it on her or not.

Then Hyunja huffs, and bucks up against him, and Kihyun figures that, _ fuck it, he likes her breasts a lot and wants to see them completely. _So he pulls her up slightly, and wraps his arms around her middle before unclasping the white bra in less than a second. It never fails to amaze her, since Minhyuk would take ages trying to figure it out before she had to do it herself.

He slides it down her arms and _ ogles _ at her breasts, in a way it makes her feel just a little self conscious. “Stop acting like you haven’t seen boobs before, _ God,” _ she complains, annoyed. Kihyun looks up to her face and smiles in amusement to note that she’s a little flushed.

“Haven’t seen yours before, that’s for sure,” he says with a cheeky smile, then leans back down, pushing her back to a lying position with his own body. “Sure like how they feel, though,” he mutters in a low voice that may or may not get Hyunja a little wet in her underwear. But he doesn’t need to know that yet.

Then he goes back to kissing her, cups her left breast with his right hand — which, frankly, barely covers it — and massages it gently before he goes back to grinding against her, and she’s sure she’s wet, because the feeling of the growingly soppy fabric against her pussy is unmistakable.

Maybe Kihyun can tell, maybe he can’t, but whatever it may be, he still reaches down with the hand that had been fondling her breasts, and rests it right at her navel. Hyunja aches. She won’t ask for it, refuses to beg, but she _ feels _ a little desperate for him to touch her where she’s warm and increasingly soaking her clothes, just because it’s been some time since someone’s had their way with her, and she’s not one of those girls who’ll just touch herself like that, no. She’s _ not _ like Sungah.

His hand doesn’t move further, though, and she bites back a noise of disappointment before she feels him angle his hips, and the hardness in his jeans rubs just the right way against the wet spot on her underwear. She gasps, her legs tremble a little, and Kihyun groans in return.

“You’re so hot, doll, dancing around to badass music in those tiny clothes, like you’re doing it just to rile me up,” Kihyun mutters hoarsely before he nips at the spot under her ear. Hyunja feels her whole body shivering and gets goosebumps all over, arms around Kihyun’s neck tightening just a bit. “I know just what I wanna do with you.”

She moans, presses up against him just when he’s pressing down, and it shoots a spark through both of them. _ “Ki,” _ she whines, like she does when she wants something and has been refused once. Like she’s daring him to refuse her of that pleasure, of getting some and releasing, in that way he thinks she does — because he’s maybe been fantasizing about the way Hyunja might frown with her whole face and tremble all over when she comes, with a loud whine —, and wants to find out if he’s right.

Kihyun is sure Hyunja is a pillow princess. She’s said it before, that the man should be the one doing all the work for sex if he wanted to be with her, and he knew that meant she had the habit of lying there and getting what she wanted, like she did with everything else. Kihyun isn’t opposed to having her down and giving to her, but plans on finding a way to coach her into being on top every once in a while, depending on how many more times they’d be doing that. She’s a softball player, she has the thighs for it. And _ some thighs, _ those are.

Then, that thought has him wondering what’s gonna happen when summer’s over and everyone’s back, if he and Hyunja will be breaking it up or continuing with it while keeping it a secret. He shakes off the thoughts. That’s for later, he’s already preoccupied.

She probably thinks he wants to do it; thinks he wants to stick it in her, and seems to be up for that. And it’s not that Kihyun’s opposed to it, no, but the moment’s not about that. Not right now; he has other plans.

Kihyun starts moving down, kisses a trail down Hyunja’s chest, the dip between her breasts, her bellybutton, the thin hairs running down her belly and disappearing under the shorts. Then he looks up at her, brown eyes letting her know how much he wants her, and she moans a little, because she’s still not used to seeing his expressive eyes without the sunglasses on.

He’s got his head between her legs, looking up at her like he’s asking if she’s sure she wants to go further, and instead of saying anything, she pulls her legs up just a bit, and spreads them. He knows it’s so he’ll be able to take her shorts off more easily, but instead of doing that, he tilts his head down and kisses her cunt through the dark green shorts, on the spot where, right under, she’s soaked her panties, and Hyunja moans in surprise. He kisses it again, moves up a little, and he knows her sensitive nub is right under his lips when he presses a firmer kiss, then pokes his tongue against it slightly.

Her panties are a mess, she just knows. At this point, she wonders if they’re even worth saving.

Kihyun pulls back a bit so he can slide down her shorts. He pulls them down until they’re out of his way — which is around her calves — and watches in amazement the way her soiled white lace panties cover her flushed cunt, throbbing every now and again at any stronger exhale of his over it.

He also knows for a fact that Minhyuk was never a giver, so Hyunja has probably never been eaten out before. He wonders how that idiot could commit such a crime and keep his mouth away from this when he had the chance. It didn’t matter anymore, because now she was there in front of Kihyun, open for him, and he’d give her what she didn’t even know she needed.

In the background, he notes the record is still playing, now a few songs ahead of Love Gun, but he pays it no mind.

Kihyun leans in, eyes focused on Hyunja’s face and the flush against her tanned skin. He suckles on her clit over the lace, hums at the taste, then kisses the spot. Kihyun gives her sobbing pussy gentle pecks, smiling to himself with how she recoils, legs pulling up and arms coming in against her chest, making the softest noises at the new sensation of having someone touch her there with something else than fumbling fingers and a hard cock, be it through clothes or not.

“Okay?” he asks. Hyunja gives him a small nod, eyelids fluttering and glassy.

Kihyun decides he likes the shiny look of her brown eyes right now. He gives her pussy another kiss, and uses a finger to pull her panties aside gently. He can smell her arousal, see how wet she is between the dark wispy hairs, and feel the goosebumps rising in her skin. Kihyun knows his face will be a wet mess after it, but its a small price to pay for getting to take Son Hyunja apart and put her back together all over again. Just with his mouth.

He leans in to lick her without a second thought. Kihyun decides not to spare time or effort. He should show her how good she can feel — it’s his duty at this point, as the guy she’s hooking up with. Hyunja has always deserved better than Lee Minhyuk.

She’s soft, tastes clean, and reacts beautifully. If the hairs get in the way he doesn’t know, because his stubble prickles his face just as much. It’s a little bit of a mess, but that’s how things usually work for him. What really seems to matter is how she brings up her legs, even higher when he sucks around her clit, rubs his tongue against the underside real nice and has her keening. They’re lucky no one’s home.

“Ki, oh- _ Ki!” _ she cries, hands going down to tangle in his hair, tugging at the strands. She doesn’t say anything when he gently pushes her left leg to the side further. If anything, she moans louder.

Hyunja had only ever heard about eating out, briefly — she’d only dated one very self-centered guy —, and that was the extent of it. She didn’t know she could feel this good. Kihyun touches her like she’s delicate, and yet like he can’t get enough. He goes in and doesn’t move away, like breathing is less important than burying his face in her pussy. She frankly doesn’t know whether to be flattered or mortified. She also doesn’t have time to ponder on it, ‘cause he licks her again, and his stubble feels as good between her legs as it does against her face. She feels even dirtier.

What would her friends say? What would the rest of the softball team say if they knew she was lying in Hyungwon’s basement’s ratty couch, naked, with the school burnout on top of her; head between her legs and pulling out the lewdest noises she’s ever made?

Thing is, she doesn’t care.

Hyunja arches, and unintentionally pushes herself harder against Kihyun’s face. He hums, and she feels so embarrassed and so good she could cry. Her nipples are hard, very hard, almost like she was outside under a snowstorm stark naked. That was the effect Yoo Kihyun’s tongue had.

His tongue parts her lips, grazes her entrance and teases the soft inside, but he never lingers there, knowing she really wants him further up, where she twitches. And Hyunja is fully aware she’s soaked. She’s so wet it’s running down her cleft, maybe even getting on the couch.

Maybe when everyone else is back and they walk in they’ll see the stain, and they’ll know. The thought has her whining loudly.

Kihyun sucks gently on her clit. He decides he likes it, very much. He’s always liked going down on girls, but Son Hyunja seems to be something else entirely. Honestly, isn’t she? In every aspect, he realizes she comes along nicely in ways he didn’t expect or knew he wanted. Like how she arches her back, the way her lips form in a pout and her left leg shakes. He moans quietly against her pussy, trying not to let her know how much he’s getting off on it.

She’s so far gone he doubts she would even care, though. His tongue flicks over her clit and her upper body surges up suddenly. Even Hyunja herself seems surprised at her reaction, and Kihyun has the nerve to smile as much as one can while tonguing on some chick’s clit. She falls back onto the couch almost as quickly as she got up, and lets her left leg fall to the side completely.

That way, Kihyun can appreciate her like the whole meal she is. She’s all open, naked, all bigl and pretty in front of him. She’s taken defeat, only up for letting him do anything at that point. She’s way too beautiful.

And with the way she’s lying, her pussy is also open, all pink and full and sobbing for him. If he couldn’t touch, he’d look at it until the image of it was burning in his eyelids.

But he can touch it. He can and does; dives in again to give her clit little sucks, lick down to her entrance again. Kihyun notices, then, how she gasps when his stubble brushes against her clit. Her face flushes deeper, like she’s ashamed of it, but it amuses him to no end. He brushes his chin very gently against her clit, and she whimpers, brows furrowing and a quiet sob coming up. “No,” she says weakly.

“Want me to stop?” he asks, almost teasingly.

She barely has the courage to look down at him, but she does, and almost mewls her second “no”. Kihyun just chuckles.

He decides on giving her mercy.

His upper lip rests against her bone, and he just focuses on tonguing her clit, and closing his lips around it. Hyunja has no complaints. She barely has any words at all.

He makes her come like that. He’s relentless, keeps the pace up, goes a little harder, brings up a hand to tug on her nipple and traces her clit with the tip of his tongue, while Hyunja tries to find the classiest word to let him know she’s about to burst. She doesn’t find it, but he already knows due to the way she’s kicking her legs around and practically screaming.

She comes, and it lasts forever and a second. She tugs his hair and basically drowns him in her pussy, and cries out his name even though it makes her face burn. She grinds against his face and her hips twitch. She wishes it would never end.

She expects him to stop. She’s come already, after all, but Kihyun keeps going. He’s doing it gentler, tongue almost caressing her soaked pussy, but it feels like too much. 

Hyunja whines, but doesn’t have the heart to tell him to stop, because she wants to know what’s gonna happen next. It feels good in an odd way. Feels good like it shouldn’t.

Until he suckles around her and his tongue all but presses gently against her clit. Over, and over and over.

Over, over, over, over.

She’s lost in his mouth again, his tongue guiding her through a maze that has no way out. She’s shaking and tears pool in her eyes while she whines his name. Her hips twitch weakly, begging for mercy, and she comes against his tongue again, eyes rolling back and hand covering his over her breast. She doesn’t even care anymore if it looks and feels desperate of her to push herself against his face.

When she’s coming down and her body feels light as a feather, she thinks it’s worth any teasing she’ll hear.

But Kihyun doesn’t say anything at first. He kisses her lips, kisses each of them, before he’s kissing her vulva and finally moving his face away. He sits up with a shit eating grin on his lips, and his face... Well.

He’s a wet mess, covered with her wet mess. And at the sight of him, Hyunja covers her mouth with her hands, eyes widening and legs drawing shut. She mutters an “oh my god,” which has Kihyun laughing.

He looks fond, and she doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Come here,” he mutters, pulling her in by the waist. Hyunja obeys and sits up before letting him take her sideways on his lap — still fully clothed. “Was that good?” Kihyun asks, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She thinks it’s a stupid question. Still, she nods.

He nods back, and then pulls her in to kiss him like nothing had happened. She pulls back to whine about how disgusting it is, and about how he’s all wet and getting her face wet too. Kihyun stares at her for a while as she complains, and then pulls her in again; kisses her again. She doesn’t say anything this time.

In the background, Love Gun is long gone.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave Kudos and comments if you enjoyed, please!  
@DoctorFatCat on twt and cc ;>  



End file.
